My Safety
by MischiefManaged1916
Summary: Zach leaves Cammie alone when he goes out on a mission. Cammie's thoughts. ONE-SHOT


**My Safety**

**~One-Shot~**

_Two weeks. It's only been two weeks._ My mind raced through scenarios of what could be happening. He could be running from an armed dealer. He could be undercover at an agency, trying not to blow is cover. He could be… he could be dead for all I know.

I wiped my nose on a tissue and swiped the back of my hands across my eyes. A week into Zach leaving for his trip I had caught a cold. _Of course._

Zach hadn't contacted me since he left, but really, it's not like I should have expected anything more. He was on a classified mission; I couldn't know anything about it.

I was sitting in our bed; the curtains were letting through a watery stream of sunlight, brightening the room. Our room had always been bright; white with splashes of pale blue here and there. The room was bright, but it seemed cold now that Zach wasn't here with me.

It was 5 am, and my eyes were drooping, but I couldn't sleep. When my eyes closed the only thing I could see was Zach; on his mission, in danger, and me; sitting here, not being able to help him in anyway.

_Zach._

I hated when he went on missions without me. It made me worry day-in, day-out. Zach was smart, he was quick, and he wouldn't get himself killed. That's what I told myself.

A cool wind blew through the open window. It was spring, and if Zach were here we would probably be outside. He would drag me around and I would stumble in the heels Macey would no-doubt make me wear. We would laugh and smile, and maybe we would go out and eat lunch at my favorite French café downtown. And then, when it got dark, we would walk down the busy streets and we would just talk. Zach would grab my hand, and his touch would shoot tingles up my arm- the way it always does, and we would look at the city lights. Then maybe, a while later, after we had walked around, and it had gotten a bit colder, Zach would give me his jacket, proclaiming how much of a gentleman he was, and we would walk home. Back to our apartment, we would watch cheesy spy movies and make fun of them until I slipped into sleep, Zach's arm around me. We would be happy.

I pulled the sweatshirt tighter around me. _Zach's _sweatshirt; the front of it labeled in white block letters 'BLACKTHORNE'. It still smelled like him- like soap and mint. My eyes were watery again, and the back of my throat felt raw from coughing. I guess it was weak of me- a trained spy left basically useless and crying over her boyfriend leaving on a mission. But I was alone, and sometimes it's okay to cry.

The clock beside the bed hit 6 am, and I crawled under the cover of our bed. The space to my right was empty, but I tucked my head in under the covers, and tried to close my eyes and force my brain to sleep.

I can speak for experience that after a while you go past exhaustion and your mind stays awake on autopilot. I had hit that stage, and maybe I had gone past it, because eventually I fell asleep.

I hadn't heard the door open- or close. I hadn't heard him walk through the halls. But I _had _felt it when someone crawled in next to me.

It was dark now, but I didn't need to turn on the light to know who was sitting next to me.

I shot up, "Zach!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped around mine back. My eyes were streaming with tears, and my throat felt choked.

"Oh god, Cam. Cammie. I missed you, I missed you so much." I clung to Zach, my tears falling down face and wetting Zach's t-shirt.

"Zach, _Zach,_ are you alright? You're okay right?" My voice was hoarse, but my eyes scanned him, rapidly looking for any injuries.

"Relax, Gallagher Girl, I'm fine." He switched on the bedroom light and took a look at me. "Are _you _alright? You look like you haven't slept in days."_ More like weeks._

"I-I'm alright. I've just been worried. I'm fine." The end of my sentence dissolved into a fit of coughing.

"_Cammie?_ Are you sick? Oh god, Cam, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm so sorry." Zach's eyes were clouded with guilt.

"No. _No._ Zach. This isn't your fault." We both leaned back into the bed and Zach wrapped his arms around me.

He whispered into the top of my head, "I missed you so much. So, so, much. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

I curled into his form his arms were a safe haven. Zach was back, and I was safe. _He _was safe.

Zach kept me wrapped up in his arms the whole night. Eventually I fell asleep, for the first time in weeks nightmares didn't keep me from sleeping. Zach warded off the bad dreams. He was my safety.

**Hey Guys! I Hope You Enjoyed This Little Drabble! Please Leave Your Thoughts In The Comments! I Want To Know What You Think! **

**-MischiefManaged1916**


End file.
